


Double Tofu

by rioei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioei/pseuds/rioei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi never liked Mannequin Five segment and always thought that this segment was troublesome. But one day he felt thankful for this segment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Tofu

**Author's Note:**

> *) Inspired by Mannequin Five segment on HnA 12/11/01  
> **)Beta @octavialao

Mannequine Five.

I always wondered why this segment was so famous. The segment that always had customers with sharp tongues, no matter how hard we gave our best to choose the clothes we should sell. I never liked this segment. Hey, I even gave no damn about my daily clothes and this segment just gave me another headache I didn't need.

On the other hand, my Sho-kun always gave his best no matter how often he ended up being unsold. Just like today...

“Satoshi-kun, I think I chose the wrong coordination. I don’t think that it’s good enough to appear on television with these clothes. Argh, what should I do?! I don't have enough time to look for replacement now.”

He already phased back and forth, in front of the mirror for about 15 minutes since he finished his make up.

“It’s okay Sho-kun. You look good with those clothes. Moreover our opponent are Fujimoto-san and Watabe san, I’m sure we will win over them.” I tried to reassure him.

“But it looks so plain! Mine doesn'teven look better than yours!”

Man, he really took it too seriously. I approached him and held his hand.

“These clothes that I'm waering now is your choice too isn't it? So if it’s good enough, then yours too and the world knows, that no matter what kind of clothes you wear, it will always look good on you. Although, I like it better when you wear nothing but your own skin.”

I whispered on his ear and then bit his neck playfully. His skin was flushed ‘cause of his shyness. He hit my arm and tried to retort but luckily the staff came just right on time.

\----

Finally this segment was done and none of us ended up unsold. But then he was still pouting even when we were already in our green room.

“What’s wrong Sho? You didn’t end up unsold didn’t you? Tominaga Ai-san even said that your coordination is good if you are to have dinner together. Isn’t that good?”

I tried to reduce his tension but he became more annoyed than before.

“But Fujimoto-san said that we looked plain as cotton tofu Satoshi-kun! He even named us Double Tofu! And it's because of my bad taste in clothes!” he said then buried his face on his arms.

“Hey,” I said while I took a seat beside him.

“It’s okay honey. I think it made us look like a couple. I’m also proud of wearing the clothes that you picked for me. Even though it makes me look like an Oji-chan.”

He glare at me and hit my shoulder.

“So you think that I'm unfashionable too?!”

“Ouch! Sho stop please. I was just kidding you know.”

I cupped his face, made him look at me.

“I really feel so happy everytime you help me choose my outfits you know. It always makes me feel so special. And... I think, double tofu isn't a bad name for us. Because we do like tofu, don’t we?”

His face suddenly became so red as he tried to look away from me.

“I never said that I like tofu.”

I turned his face towards me again. “Hmm, are you sure? ‘Cause I can still remember it fresh in my head, the way you sucked my tofu two days ago and you said you can’t get enough of it.”

If it was possible his face was more red than before. “I don't remember anything and I don’t even know what you're talking about.”

It made me smirk thinking about it.

“Really? I think we should go back home right now so I can make you remember it as clearly as I do. And I do want to remember the taste of your tofu too.”

I kissed his lips and slowly dragged him out of the green room.

I think it’s the best Mannequin Five segment in my life and thanks to Fujimoto-san for mentioning the tofu.

We like TOFU after all.

 


End file.
